Always Here
by Spring Turkey
Summary: roxas and namine's final hour together and something happens that could possibly make sora and kairi love eachother more.


summary: onshot, songfic. naminexroxas/soraxkairi. namine and roxas's final hour together before returning to their respective halves. something happens that could cause kairi and sora to possibly love eachother more. may have inaccurate details, don't mention them please.

disclaimer: i don't on KH, KH2, or any of the characters. Disney does. and everytime belongs to Britney Spears even though i changed a line and i doubt she wrote it.

_**Always Here**_

"Namine, that time, that one time you said you wanted to see me, why?"

"I dreamed about you, Roxas," she whispered. The rain made her barely audible, but he heard her. "You were so wonderful in my dream, and I knew what I had to do to you, so I wanted to meet you. Show you that I was the same, even though you wouldn't understand."

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

"But you never knew me, why?" he asked.

"Don't you see, Roxas? You are part of Sora and I am part of Kairi. And deep down inside me, I felt what Kairi felt for Sora, a part that no scientific extraction could take away. But deep down inside of you, you were my Sora." It was one of those awkward moments that happened around girls like Namine.

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

Roxas's breath hitched in his throat. He had never like the idea of nt having his own heart, of sharing it with Sora. That thought brought upon memories of the old days. _Axel.. Organization XIII.. Xenmas.. Nobody.. You were never meant to exist, Roxas._ He was never meant to be, Namine was never meant to be. Both were never meant to exist, yet here they were. Given existence, and having it taken away almost as fast.

"But in time, Roxas, you became part of my soul. I felt your pain when you were hurt, your joy when you succeeded. It was never supposed to happen. No one would of though Sora would do that, resulting in you, and Kairi as well, resulting in me. We are consequences of love, and you know what?"

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on_

_Without me_

"What?" Roxas asked, still shocked by her way of putting what they were. He was nothing but a consequence of someone elses actions.

"I hate it. But that's not the hardest part. Not even close," said Namine, her voice cracking. He wasn't sure, but Roxas thought he saw a tear or two mixed in with the rain on her face.

"What is it Namine? What is the hardest part?" He was angry. She was telling him things, in his last moments of existence, that made his short life seem, if possible, even more pointless.

_And everytime I try_

_To fly I fall_

_Without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

Namine looked at him, staring intently. She was not effected one bit by the tone of his voice. She knew she was helping him. Helping Sora, helping Kairi. If she could do this one thing, they might have hope.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't know if you're ready," said Namine softly.

"I'm sure."

_And everytime I see_

_You in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

"The hardest part, Roxas, was knowing that I was so sure that I loved you, every single time I was so sure. Until I was reminded that was impossible. It's impossible for me to love you. I don't have a heart. I'm a Nobody. You're a Nobody. You don't have a heart. It's impossible for you to love me." What surprised Roxas most was not what she said, was how she said it. She said it directly to him, staring straight at him. No fear, no doubt. She was totally certain about everything she just said.

"I do have a heart. I'm not a nothing, you're wrong. My heart isn't Sora's, it's mine, _mine_!" He argued stubbornly. But Namine kept her cool. Not even a stir.

"Would you like me to prove it? I can prove you don't have a heart." Roxas was so angry at that moment, he actually half wanted her to prove it just so he would calm down.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

And very surprisingly, she kissed him. Very lightly on the lips, and it was like nothing that had ever gone through Roxas's body before.

"Did you feel anything?" Namine asked, still in her calm, cool voice. But as Roxas stared at her, he saw fire in her eyes. Sparks, crazed blazes. She had some kind of emotion going on, of that he was sure

_It's the only way_

_That I see clear_

"Yes." And probably for the first time very, she showed her shock. Even though it was her plan, she didn't think it would work.

"Roxas, you've set me free."

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

"Sora, I love you," Kairi said into his chest, which she was hugging so tightly it came out as 'shrayevuffu'. "I missed you," she whispered clearly into his ear.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine. And you know what?" Sora asked, his voice changing as he turned away from her.

"What, Roxas?" the pale, blonde girl asked.

"I love you, Namine." He turned to face her, and she had tears in her eyes.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I messed you up, I caused you so much pain." Her head was hung low and tears were dropping on the sand.

"Don't you dare apologize, because nothing you say will change my mind."

"Hey, Sora?" Kairi asked, taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"I'm sorry I forgot you. It was really stupid of me," she chuckled nervously.

_At night I pray_

_That your face won't fade away_

"Don't be, nothing that happened could of been prevented by anyone. Especially not you," he grinned at her. "Now what do you say we get some ice cream?"

_And everytime I try_

_To fly I fall_

_Without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

"Did you ever think of leaving here, and going somewhere out there?" Kairi said softly, looking out over the vast waters.

"Yeah, and unfortunately, last time I tried it, I forgot to take someone with me." And with that, he pulled her in front of him and kissed her. Just like that.

_And everytime I see_

_You in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

"Promise you'll come with me next time?" he asked, still only and inch away from her.

"Promise."

_I guess I need you baby_

end


End file.
